Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authoring tool which can be applied to an authoring system for converting an audio signal and a video signal to a system of serial data and recording it on an optical disc and others. The present invention enables simple constitution by storing conditions set by an operator in a file and sharing the file by encoding means and others, enables smooth editing and enables grasping the progress of processing in each device.